


Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

by ladyluckrogue



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluckrogue/pseuds/ladyluckrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in celebration of Zoro's birthday (November 11th). Nami has a plan to make Zoro's birthday one to remember, but what happens when her plans fall through? One-shot. The pairing in this is ZoNa, if that's not your thing, don't read. Rated M for adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

AN: This is written for Zoro's birthday, which was on November 11th. It's a little late...but I've been caught up writing Stolen and inspiration struck me yesterday for this. Enjoy!

Rated M for language and lemony goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it belongs to the great Oda, please don't sue.

The navigator of the Thousand Sunny sighed blissfully as she sunk into the warm fragrant bath water. The bath oils she'd bought had been a little pricey but they smelled heavenly. She smiled a little, picking up the small glass bottle and remembered the conspirative tone that the old woman in town had used when she'd described the workings of each.

This one, so the woman had promised at least, not only smelled amazing, but it would make her skin silky smooth and had the added benefit of being an all natural aphrodisiac. There was nothing sinister about it, she'd made sure of that, nothing more potent than strawberries and champagne but with the right combination of atmosphere and her other purchases...

She smiled to herself again until there was a knock at the door.

Irritated, she sunk deeper in the bathwater and made sure she had something ready to throw if need be. They should all know better by now not to disturb her when she was in the bath. The guys should all be on the island anyway right? Wasn't that the plan for today?

"What?" She called out, annoyance clear in her tone.

The door cracked ever so slightly and she heard Usopp sheepishly call out from behind the door, "Uh Nami?" She could practically hear the poor guy's knees knocking together in fear of her wrath.

She sighed, "What is it Usopp?"

"Um...you see, we're on the island training and all and well, we wanted-"

"Is there an emergency?" She asked, cutting off his stuttering.

"Well, no...but Zoro-"

"Is he bleeding to death? Are any of you?" Her voice was laced with mock sweetness.

"No, it's just that-" Usopp tried to get in.

"Then GET OUT! And tell Zoro if he wants to say anything he can tell me himself!" She shouted, hearing Usopp let out a yelp and closed the door behind him.

Nami rolled her eyes and relaxed again. She needed to rest up. It wasn't everyday that she planned something like this.

11111

It was later that evening that Nami sat before her mirror, checking over her make up one last time. She'd gone for very little, subtle make up, a dash of mascara and some lip gloss and her hair for once fell perfectly. Somehow she felt giddy, nervous.

She got up and paced the room, checking and re checking her preparations. It wasn't like this was a first date or anything and she wasn't quite sure why exactly she was nervous. Probably because she never did this sort of thing.

She and Zoro had been together for a few years now, and it was always difficult coming up with something to do for his birthday when he never wanted to celebrate it in the first place or even accept gifts. This year she was going to do something different, something special, a night he'd always remember.

She glanced at the clock and figured she had a bit of time to relax before he got in. It was already dark now and considering the guys had been out all day, they should slowly be getting back.

The small room that she and Zoro had shared for the past year was dimly lit. She'd lit an assortment of candles, giving it a nice ambience as well as a rich scent that mingled pleasantly with the smell of salt and wood.

She sat on the edge of the bed and filled her wine glass, a fine dark merlot that Sanji had recommended and took a sip. For Zoro, she'd gotten him a bottle of pricey sake, a brand he loved but rarely got to enjoy.

The idea had been sparked by a visit to town and to a small boutique that specialized in one of a kind lingerie. The items had been so beautiful when she'd seen them, made from fine silk and lace, the patterns and colors breath taking.

Like any woman she enjoyed pretty things but wearing lingerie wasn't something she usually did, opting more often for comfort or a bikini. Then she'd realized that Zoro, despite all their time together had never seen her in anything like this.

She'd chosen a corset like top that streamlined her slim figure and gave show to her breasts and a matching pair of panties. They were a pale purple silk that complimented her complexion. The front of the top and the panties had a criss crossing black lace design. The woman at the store had tried to get her to go all out with stockings and garters but she'd decided against it, opting to keep it simple.

Nami sipped her wine and opened the book she'd been reading. With any luck, he'd be back soon.

111111

The hours ticked by and Nami was growing more and more irritated with each passing minute. Where the hell were they? Had something actually happened during training? She'd finished one book, worked on her charts and had started a second book. The bottle of wine was more than half empty.

She glanced at the clock again and tried to concentrate on her book to no avail. With a sigh, she slammed it shut and got up, moving to where she kept her robe. Maybe someone on the ship knew where they were.

It was then that she heard the door open and she turned to see the familiar silhouette of her lover in the dim light.

He shut the door behind him and glanced around, noting the candles.

"Why's it so dark in here? Franky messing with the generator again?" He asked as he slipped the swords out of his haramaki one by one, leaning them against the wall. There was something less than graceful with his movements and Nami could hear the slur in his speech.

She stood there, hands on her hips as he turned and it seemed as if he'd just noticed her.

He stood there, taking her in, squinting with his good eye. "What are you wearing?" He asked.

"I think the question is, where have you been?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. "You smell like a bar."

Zoro shrugged, moving toward her, managing to kick his boots off. "Had a few drinks with the guys. They said they wanted to try the tavern in town, their treat. Who am I to turn them down?"

That was it then, the guys, knowing Zoro would turn down an invitation to celebrate his birthday, had counted on the fact that Zoro didn't know what day it was and had just invited him out for a night on the town.

And of course no one had clued her in. She stood there, trying to decide who she was more angry at, him or Luffy and the others and Zoro must have picked up on her angry silence.

"We tried to invite you, but you scared the hell out of Usopp. Told Chopper you were busy, and you wouldn't answer the snail the few times we called..." He said, shrugging again.

He moved toward her for a kiss and she ducked out of his range.

He leveled her with a look, "Hey look, don't be angry...like I said we tried to invite you but everyone was saying you had something going on..."

Was he serious? Did he really just miss how the room was set up? What she was wearing? He had to be plastered.

She stared after him in near disbelief as he took his shirt off and plopped down on the bed, not bothering with the covers.

"That's it then? You're just going to go to bed?!" She asked.

"Mmhmm. Tired..." Zoro muttered, his eye already closed.

Nami let out a sigh and moved toward the table, blowing out the candles, trying to keep the wave of disappointment to a minimum.

The bed creaked a bit as Zoro shifted.

"Nami?" He called out sleepily.

"What?" She snapped, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Wished you'd been there, wasn't the same..." He muttered.

She melted a bit at that. Oh she was still pissed but the way he'd said it, something in his voice made her melt just a little. Damn that man.

She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "Good night, jerk."

She got a half sleepy smile in return and a "G'nite..." before he was snoring, dead to the world.

Nami finished off her glass of wine and cleared the table. She'd give him a piece of her mind in the morning.

Laying down next to him, she covered them both with the blankets and turned to face him, her hand reaching out to touch his face as he slept, tracing the scar over his eye, his cheek.

"Happy birthday, asshole. Somehow I still love you even if I am pissed..." She muttered.

He let out a sigh in his sleep and she curled up next to him, letting herself drift off.

111111

Nami awoke to the feeling of an arm wrapped around her, a warm strong body stretched out behind her and she stretched a bit, feeling warm and content, feeling as if all was right with the world.

That is until the night before started to come back to her.

She felt Zoro exhale against her neck and she realized that he was probably more or less awake by the way he was snug against her, holding her. When he was dead asleep he tended to be pretty boneless.

Nami reached back, as if to caress his backside and instead gave him a hard pinch, feeling him tense and flinch.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

Nami rolled over, smiling coyly. "Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling?"

Zoro eyed her suspiciously, seeming to sense he was on thin ice. "Like shit..."

Nami shook her head, "Serves you right. Drank too much didn't you? Partying it up with the boys?"

Zoro sighed, rolling over onto his back and covering his eyes with his arm. "I already told you, I think...We invited you..."

"That's not the issue here! Do you have any idea what yesterday was? What I had planned? Did that ever cross your mind?" She asked him.

Zoro pulled his arm away and turned to look at Nami even as she crossed her arms and looked away.

He sat up, with a wince, "You're really upset..." He realized.

"No I'm not." Nami huffed. She felt his hand touch her chin and turn her head back toward him.

"Yeah you are. You planned something and somehow I messed it up." He stared at her, trying to figure it out.

"Yesterday was your birthday and I..." She looked away. "I was hoping to spend the evening with you..."

Zoro glanced around the room, seeing the candles and glasses from the night before, a bottle of expensive sake and sighed. "Shit..."

"That's right..." Nami said with a snort.

She felt his hand trace down her side, fingering the lace accents to the lingerie she still wore. "And this?" He asked, as she met his eyes hesitantly, "You wore this for me?" His eyes held a question there, as well as something else, something slow burning, just starting to ignite.

"Lot of good it did..." She muttered, starting to get up. "I'm going to go get ready." An arm pulled her back down and she started to protest even as his lips met hers.

"Uh uh. You wore this for me, my birthday remember?" He said, taking her in with such intensity she nearly blushed. Hell, he'd seen her naked so many times, how was this different?

"You're birthday was yesterday remember? Oh that's right, you probably don't..." Nami shot back.

"Ha ha..." Zoro muttered, his lips moving down her neck, causing her to arch it to give him better access, his mouth making her forget why she was angry at him. He traced the curve of her breasts to where they were covered by the corset, his hands moving down her body.

She was on fire and quicker than she could count he had her panties off of her, his fingers sending her places she couldn't even begin to fathom.

Her nails dug into his shoulder as she came undone, her vision clearing to see his smug face above her.

"If you think that makes up for-" She started, cut off as his lips moved over hers. Their body's tangled, frantic to outdo the other in terms of giving each other pleasure.

She rolled on top of him, grinning in victory at having flipped him only to have him push into her, the pleasure, the feeling of him deep inside nearly making her come undone all over again.

She managed to catch her breath, seeing him watching her with dark eyes and her hands went to undo the clasps of the corset.

Zoro's hands stilled hers as he pulled her down to capture her mouth. "Leave it on..."

They moved in time together, their bodies in perfect sync.

Nothing else mattered but pleasure, the closeness of their bodies. His hand moved down to where they were joined, his fingers knowing just where to touch.

Nami felt herself tensing, her vision whiting out as a wave of pleasure rolled over her so intense, she nearly sobbed, going limp, boneless.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she finally managed to breath again as she looked at him with hazy eyes.

He too must have come because he was no longer hard but she'd been so wrapped up in her own pleasure she'd lost track of everything else.

Nami leaned in to kiss him before shifting, rolling onto her back and undoing the clasps of the corset, taking in a deep relieved breath. The cool air was a relief over her body and it felt wonderful to be free of the damn thing, as nice as it looked.

Zoro watched her with amusement. "Better?"

She smiled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe. You still aren't off the hook there birthday boy..." She teased.

Zoro rolled his eyes, though she could tell he was amused. "I am for the next few hours or so, witch. My head's still killing me."

Nami pretended to pout but leaned against him, curling her body against his and settling on his shoulder.

"Sorry I ruined your night...but this morning? Made up for it right?" Zoro said softly, his eye closing.

Nami's fingers traced his chest and she smiled, "Just feel grateful I kept the stupid lingerie on...my hair and make up weren't the same but..."

"Trust me. I am." He leaned in and kissed her, "Even if you do look like a raccoon."

Nami's hands flew up to her eyes to wipe away any smudged make up, coming back clean and she smacked him hard, even as he laughed.

"Jackass..." She muttered, even as he pulled her back beside him.

"Witch." He said fondly, arm around her.

Nami felt herself starting to doze off to Zoro's snores. It hadn't gone perfect, but then again, nothing ever did between them.


End file.
